Supervivencia en la cueva
by Music Clue
Summary: Este es un crossover entre DBZ y MLP. El principe de los saiyajins fue trasladado a un universo misterioso, lleno de lobos y niebla, y tendrá que aprender a convivir con Rarity y Fluttershy, dos ponis que también estan atrapadas en este mismo universo, los 3 deciden juntarse para poder sobrevivir hasta recibir alguna señal de sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos y amigas :D, aquí les traigo este nuevo fanfic. Tecnicamente es una secuela de la leyenda del superpotro legendario. Pero no les voy a hacer que lo lean entero para que lo entiendan todo, solo tienen que saber una cosa para entenderla.**

**1.- Derpy es un supersaiyajin legendario.**

En la boutique dela unicornio blanca, estaba Fluttershy sentada en una silla, vistiendo una bata, mientras Rarity la ayudaba, Fluttershy tenía una gripe. Y se enfermaba fácilmente, de pronto, un estornudo de su nariz ahora roja.  
-Gracias por ayudarme Rarity a curarme-  
-No hay problema Fluttershy, y también me gustaría agradecerle a Spike por aceptar cuidar a tus animales por unos diamantes-  
Dijo mientras le preparaba un masaje.  
Fluttershy tenía una enfermedad extraña, la única forma de salir curada es que estuviera relajada y tranquila. Tenía también pecas de color rojo parecidas a las falsas que se pintó cuando Rainbow vino a su casa a decirle que siguiera participando en aquel tornado con los demás pegasos.  
Rarity le había puesto un bote de agua caliente en sus patas traseras para que se relajara. Cuando de pronto. Oyeron un rugido tan grande que las cosas comenzaron a moverse.  
-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Fluttershy.  
-Tu tranquila, yo me pongo nerviosa-  
dijo Rarity, entonces fue afuera y se encontró con una especie de bulto color gris en el pasto fuera de la ciudad, a Rarity le dio tanto asco que comenzó a gritar, luego con su magia agarro su escoba rodeándola con su aura, estuvo a punto de pegarle cuando otra aura la detuvo a ella.  
-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Pregunto Twilight al lado derecho del monstruo.  
-¡Esa cosa es asquerosa!.  
-Escucha, te explicare: Esa cosa es un Bulto, una cosa creada accidentalmente durante la creación de un universo, no está vivo, pero se va de un universo a otro, y si tú la tocas, podrías acabar en otro universo que ni siquiera conozcas-  
-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-  
-Está en mi libro "Misterios y hechos paranormales más allá de lo que la magía llegaba a entender"-  
-¡Wow! Qué es esa cosa?.  
Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se detenía de su vuelo junto con Derpy, ambas asombradas.  
-Es un bulto, ¡No la toques!. Dijo Twi.  
-¡Ay no puedo creerlo! Un nuevo ciudadano en Ponyville. Dijo Pinkie Pie apareciendo de la nada con su velocidad "sobre equinea".  
-No es un ciudadano, ni siquiera está vivo, no la vayas a tocar Pinkie-  
Entonces ella desapareció volando como un rayo y apareció con un montón de instrumentos y confetti cantando.

De pronto el monstruo soltó otro rugido, necesitaba algo grande que comer. Con sus ojos que lo hacían ver con un tono degradado de morado, veía a las ponis y no las vio con un tamaño que lo satisfaciera. Luego vio a la boutique.  
Con sus tentáculos, agarró al establecimiento y fue a comérselo.  
-¡Mi boutique! Fluttershy!. Exclamó Rarity mientras se dirigía al monstruo, y cuando lo tocó al bulto, se tele transportaron ambos junto con la casa.  
-¡Rarity!.  
Dijeron las seis ponis al notar su ausencia instantánea y sorprendente junto con el monstruo.

Se tele transportaron como habían desaparecido, encontrándose en un lugar de nubes oscuras, donde el suelo era de roca pero de color café. La unicornio se soltó del monstruo mientras lo veía con miedo y susto. Vio como el monstruo lo comía mientras lloraba, había perdido a su hogar, sus vestidos y ,especialmente, a su amiga. Lloraba escondida en sus patas delanteras. Cuando el monstruo se tele transportó otra vez, pasando por una serie de colores, dividirse en franjas, sin embargo, al desaparecer dejó mostrar una poni detrás con nariz roja. Rarity fue con ella e inmediatamente la abrazó.  
-¡Fluttershy! ¡Gracias a Celestia que estas a salvo!- Dijo mientras la abrazaba, hasta que después de un tiempo se apartó de ella y le pregunto.  
-¿Pero cómo saliste?-  
-Cuando sentí que la casa se movía, traté lo más rápido de salirme de ahí, pero fue algo difícil-.  
Dijo con un tono de voz tímido.  
Luego vieron a su alrededor, parecía inhóspito el lugar.  
-Percibo algo de energía-.  
Dijo Rarity atemorizada.  
-Lo mejor será ocultarnos antes de que algo peor venga- Dijo la poni de pelaje blanco mientras cargaba a su amiga pegaso buscando un refugio.  
…

…

…  
-¡Vegeta! Te pedi que cuidaras a Bra y te quedaste entrenando! Esta sucia y llorando! ¿¡No puedes encargarte tan solo de una cosa que pedi!?. Dijo Bulma.  
-¡Callate Bulma!, ¡Estoy ocupado viendo quien es ese tal Vegetta777! .Dijo enojado mientras escribía en el teclado de su laptop blanca, cuando su esposa lo jaloneó de las orejas.  
-¡A mí no me hables asi! ¿¡Acaso no te importa tu hija?!  
-Soy vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajin, mi deber no es el cuidar a una niña, ese es tu deber como esposa, Bulma.  
-¿¡Que fue lo que dijiste?! Yo tengo que trabajar dirigiendo toda una compañía, tengo que encargarme de las cuentas, de los pequeños, de la comida, ¿!Y tú no puedes siquiera ayudarme en algo en la casa?!. ¡¿Porque siempre me tienes que hacer esto?!  
De pronto, escucharon un rugido que hizo temblar la casa.  
-Voy a ver lo que sucede…  
-¡Vete si quieres, no me importa!.  
Bulma comenzó a cargar de brazos al bebe.  
El príncipe de los saiyajins emitió un sonido exhalando por su nariz y se dirigió afuera volando.

Se encontró afuera a un monstruo muy asqueroso, era como una especie de masa gorda de color gris, con varios ojos en lo que pensaba era su cara, tenía una boca en lo que parecía ser su gran y gordo estomago que conformaba la mayor parte de du cuerpo. Vegeta sentía ganas de vomitar al tan solo verlo, de pronto oyó una voz detrás de él.  
-Oh, ¡Hola Vegeta!.  
Dijo Goku, al que conocía como "Kakarotto".  
-¡Ay, pero que asco! Dijo el hombre de pelo traje naranja con unas burbujas que aparecían y desaparecían alrededor de su cabeza mientras el mostraba sorpresa en su rostro.  
De pronto, vino Gohan también.  
-¡No puedo creerlo! Acaso eso es un…-  
-¡No lo sé! ¡Pero sea lo que sea lo destruiré!- Dijo Vegeta con asco y enfado, transformándose en supersaiyajin y a la velocidad de un rayo fue con el monstruo.  
-¡No, espere Señor Vegeta!.  
Gritó Gohan, pero ya era muy tarde. Vegeta toco esa cosa, y al contacto comenzó a cambiar de color junto con ella, aparecían de un color verde, luego de uno azul y de pronto se disolvian en franjas que cada vez se separaban una de otras y se hacían más delgadas hasta desaparecer.  
-¡No!. Gritó Gohan  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando Gohan?. Pregunto Goku sorprendido.  
-Es increíble, no creí que en verdad existiera esa cosa, el señor Vegeta fue teletransportado por un bulto.  
-¿Qué es eso?-. Dijo Goku sorprendido.

Comenzó a oírse el viento.

-Lo leí en uno de esos libros de mitología. Un bulto es una cosa creada a la creación de otro universo, lo que significa… ¿Qué en verdad existen otros universos?-  
Dijo Gohan para sí, mientras veia con sus pupilas sumamente encogidas por el asombro el lugar donde Vegeta golpeo al bulto.  
-No, esto no es posible...-  
-Gohan, claro que hay otros universos, existen 12 en total, eso me lo contó Bills la vez que peleamos, pero no te debes desconcentrar ahora. Ahora debo saber qué fue lo que paso con Vegeta-  
Dijo Goku.  
-Ahora ha de estar en otro universo, papa, no sé en cual.  
-¿En otro universo? Uff… yo crei que le había pasado algo peor como el que posiblemente había muerto o algo así. Goku se llevó una mano a la nuca para rascarse.  
-Pero descuida hijo, Bulma sabrá que hacer, ella es muy inteligente.  
-Papa, pero no te das cuenta, el señor Vegeta podría encontrarse con alguien o algo que lo matara, no tenemos ningún conocimiento sobre otros universos.  
"Ahora que lo pienso, eso también fue algo que me dijo El poderoso Bills en aquella pelea, no habrá otro ser más poderoso en uno de esos universos?".  
-No nos asustemos Gohan, mientras más nos concentremos más rápido podemos volverlo a traer.

**Muchas gracias por leer X3, Recuerden que cualquier duda o comentario que tengan por favor déjenmela como review, pliss es que quiero hacer un fanfic en donde el Dr. Goku responda con el poeta Nappa D:. Por cierto, ocurrió algo con mi compu, y no podré hacer intros o endings de mis fanfics por un tiempo u.u.**

**También si notan algún error ortográfico porfa me avisan para editarlo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Solo les escribo otras cosa que ocurrieron en "La leyenda del superpotro legendario" para que le entiendan a este capítulo.**

**2.- Derpy tiene un amigo llamado Green Dust, es un potrillo de la misma edad que las Crusaders, de pelaje verde, ojos y melena negros, y no tiene cutie mark.**

**3.- Derpy peleó contra un monstruo gigante de color totalmente negro salvo por sus ojos verdes. **

Despues de que sus ojos pasaron por un color blanco, Vegeta pudo ver de nuevo al monstruo. Enfadado, se aparto de el y preparo una Arma Galick, cuando el monstruo volvio a desaparecer pasando por los colores verdes, azul y desvaneciendose en franjas rapidamente.

-¡Agh! Maldicion! ¡Maldita cosa asquerosa! ¡Adonde fue...!

Despues de gritar, notó que ahora estaba en un lugar sumamente diferente a donde se encontraba anteriormente. Había una espécie de terreno de roca café, pero de una altitud muy variada. El cielo se mostraba nublado, también el suelo pero en mayor medida.

-¿Donde estoy? Se pregunto a si mismo.

De pronto, sintió una energia cerca de el.

La localizó con sus ojos, vio que eran dos espécies de caballos extraños, uno arriba de otro.

Fue con ellas con su supervelocidad y al llegar las amenazó con una rafaga de ki que sostenía en sus manos.

Las dos ponis se asustaron de repente.

-Esuchen, no tengo tiempo para hablar. Necesito que me digan...

-¡Mono supersaiyajin legendario!.-

Grito Rarity corriendo mientras cargaba a Fluttershy, esa cosa que parecia un mono lampiño se parecía mucho a su amiga Derpy cuando se enojaba.

-¿Pero qué?- se dijo Vegeta.

Fue corriendo Rarity cuando otra cosa lo detuvo. La unicornio se asustó un poco, pero luego notó que el super saiyajin con el que estaba se podía controlar, de hecho, aún tenía sus pupilas, cosas que su amiga pegaso no tenía al transformarse. ¿Qué clase de ser era este? ¿En dónde rayos estaba? ¿Sera que aquí es donde proviene Derpy?

-Escucha, no tengo tiempo. Dime donde estoy o...-

-Un momento, ¿Tú te puedes controlar?-

\- Interrumpiste al príncipe de los saiyajin, antes no te lo hubiera tolerado pero ahora soy más generoso, sí, me puedo controlar, ¿Porque no habría de hacerlo?.-

-Pero eres un super saiyajin legendario...-

-No lo soy, soy... un momento, ¿Sabes de la leyenda del super saiyajin legendario? Pocos son los que saben de ella-

De pronto Fluttershy estornudo.

-Luego te cuento, ahora hay que encontrar un refugio para asentar a mi amiga y a nosotros-

Dijo Rarity mientras caminaba buscando una cueva o algo parecido.

Vegeta comenzó a seguirlas con un rostro serio en su rostro, estaba lleno de preguntas ahora, y quería respuestas. Siguió a las equinas de colores llamativos.

Estuvieron buscando un lugar donde hospedarse por el terreno rocoso, después de un tiempo se encontraron en una cueva, Rarity jamás habría querido estar en algo tan asqueroso como una cueva, pero Fluttershy estaba enferma, necesitaba donde reposar, de igual forma ella entiende a los animales, posiblemente no tendría problemas con los insectos que posiblemente se encuentren, también le podrían pedir a su nuevo amigo que les ayude destruyéndolas con sus ondas de energía, o tal vez sea algo exagerado, mejor que use a Fluttershy.

...

...

...

Twilight se puso manos a la obra y se puso a diseñar, estaba haciendo los planos para hacer una máquina que viajara entre universos, entretanto que ella acababa, sus demás amigas estaban charlando esperando su turno para ayudar consiguiendo los materiales.

-Oye Derpy, y porque ya no has estado con nosotras? Te pierdes de muchas aventuras.-

-Perdón Rainbow, es que me la he pasado un poco con Green Dust y Carrot Top. Dijo Derpy en un tono triste

-Oye descuida amiga, no pasa nada, por cierto, es en serio eso de que ahora te puedes controlar?-

-Sí, lo logré. - Dijo alegre

Después de unos cuantos días de haber terminado con aquel monstruo. Derpy le pidió a la princesa Celestia que la enviara a la Luna, ahí aprendería a controlarse sin tener que hacer ningún daño durante esta aventura, también le pidió que le diera un libro de hechizos y un cuerno postizo.

El control fue duro, pero mejorando su habilidad mente y cuerpo con el Karate Do, consiguió poderse transformar de forma instantánea y logro también controlarse.

Cuando finalmente lo logro, después de un año, hizo un hechizo de viaje en el tiempo con su cuerno postizo y regresó un día despues que se había ido, 364 dias antes. Luego hizo un hechizo de teletransportación y volvió a Ponyville, y le dio a la Princesa el cuerno, un pensamiento aleatorio a la mente le dijo que se lo quedara, ella se dijo a sí misma que no es una ladrona y no lo haría, y aún si tuviera un cuerno de verdad, no lo quisiera, porque la magia le parecía demasiado compleja.

Ahora que volvía, podía entrenar con esa fase, pero sabía que lo tenía que hacer sola.

En el tiempo presente, ella ahora estaba feliz de ser capaz de estar con sus amigas sin miedo de que algo les pasara. Aunque claro, debía tener cuidado con su poder, incluso si no se transformara siquiera, en su forma normal también era bastante fuerte.

Después de que el diseño estuvo listo, Twilight consiguió con su dinero y sus guardias varios materiales para la construcción, entre ellos grafeno para la estructura, pintura especial para pintar este metal, paneles de energía solar para la sustentabilidad energética y otras cosas.

Comenzaron a construirlo entre todas con ayuda de los guardias. Finalmente construyeron una máquina de color dorado con rojo, y unas cuantas manchas purpura parecidas a su cutie mark, solo que no tenían un color secundario, eran purpuras al cien.

Se subieron todas ahí, Twilight estaba más que maravillada por su invento, este daría un paso enorme en cuanto a la ciencia. El viaje entre otros universos por mucho tiempo se creyó como algo más para la ciencia ficción, pero hoy había refutado ese pensamiento con ayuda de sus amigas y amigos guardias.

Al presionar la palanca que estaba al lado de sillón y, se abrió un agujero de gusano que las succiono a todas.

...

...

...

Bulma estaba preocupada con lo que le paso a su esposo, con ayuda de algunos de los guerreros Z, comenzó a hacer un invento que la hiciera contactar con otros universos, Gohan le ayudo, al igual que Goku e conseguir los materiales que para un humano normal seria imposible, aunque bueno, ellos ni siquiera son humanos.

Finalmente pudieron hacer algo parecido a una mini laptop, pero solo mostraba un fondo negro en la pantalla y una línea moviéndose horizontalmente, de forma infinita, mostraba curvas que se movían un poco de arriba a abajo, esta línea aparecía en medio de la pantalla, y determinaba la intensidad del audio que hallaba, conectado tenía unos audífonos grandes negros.

Estaba sentada en una mesa redonda individual con un paraguas, atrás de su casa en el pasto verde. Se puso los audífonos pero no oyó nada.

"Vegeta, contesta, por favor".

Dijo ella.

Estaba sumamente alterada, su esposo se había ido justo cuando deseaba que no volviera, pero sabía que tenía una buena razón para enojarse con él, solo que… simplemente no quería que sucediera esto.

"!Como lo odio!"

Pensó para sus adentros

Atrapada en su propia mente, contactó con algo que la hizo volver a la realidad. Era un sonido agudo pero de baja intensidad.

-¿!Vegeta!?

La mujer se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y azoto las manos sobre la mesa en la que reposaba la máquina. Paso un tiempo, después de un silencio se escuchó un sonido similar al anterior, pero un poco más fuerte, sin embargo, Bulma seguía sin entender.

-Aquí habla Bulma, ¿Contacto?-

Inmediatamente hubo otro sonido que expreso:

-Dije, ¡HOLA ALIENIGENA!.-

Bulma se asustó tanto que se movió y sus ojos se empequeñecieron, mientras movía su cabeza y su boca la abría de forma muy grande, dejando salir un grito. En frente de ella un agujero de gusano apareció y de ahí salió una especie de nave color dorado, rojo y con manchas moradas.

Estaban unos ponis de colores con cuerno y alas. Esto era lo más loco que haya visto, ¿Cómo esto tiene una explicación científica? ¿Primero Vegeta se va y ahora vienen caballos de pelaje extraño? Pero en qué día le había tocado despertarse esta mañana.

...

...

...

\- Este es un pequeño paso para una poni, pero un gran paso para la raza equina!.- Dijo Pinkie Pie.

-¿Dónde esta esa cosa? Pregunto Rainbow Dash enfadada, preparándose para una pelea a pezuñas y tentáculos.

-Qué extraño, según vi en la pantalla, estaba en un universo más nublado y con tierra, no un clima soleado que parecía de verano.-

Dijo la alicornio checando los planos, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Ups... Ponyville, tenemos un problema.- Dijo avergonzada.

-¿Qué paso? Pregunto Derpy.

-Creo que olvide convertir al sistema métrico...-

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos Twilight!.- Dijeron todas en desorden mientras la miraban enojada.

-¡Quietos!- Dijo Bulma.

Las siete ponis miraron y vieron que era una humana de color durazno, sosteniendo un extraño artefacto color negro con sus dos manos.

-¿Acaso estaremos en el mismo universo donde están Sunset Shimmer y mis amigas en el colegio Canterlot?- Dijo la alicornio mientras revisaba su diseño.

-¡Oh! ¡Es la alienígena con la que hablé! ¡Hola!.- Dijo Pinkie Pie muy entusiasmada.

-¿Qué es lo que está agarrando con sus patas con dedos?- Dijo Derpy.

-Esto es una pistola, y se puede usar para matar animales con una sola bala.- Dijo asustada y enfadada.

"Bulma, ¿Porque siempre tienes que disparar con un arma cada vez que te encuentras con algo sorprendente?" Penso Goku, mientras recordaba la primera vez que la vio, le disparo con el arma a él.

"Esa equina morada, su voz... porque se me viene a la mente que si tuviera una hija, ella tendría esa voz? Ahora que lo pienso, le quedaria bien el nombre de Carla..."

Se dijo.

-Tranquila dulzura, solo venimos por nuestras amigas, ¿No han visto a un par de ponis algo parecidas a nosotras?-

Dijo Applejack.

-Sí, venimos en paz amiga. -Dijo Rainbow.

-Tranquilizate un poco Bulma, mejor baja el arma, tal vez puedan ayudarnos...- Dijo Goku.

-Si, a decir verdad parecen inofensivos.-

Dijo Gohan.

Rainbow se molestó por el comentario, venia en paz pero no era inofensiva.

-¡A mí no me importa! ¿¡Cómo sé que ellas no tienen a Vegeta atrapado!? ¿!O que son solo trajes adorables que ocultan sus verdaderos rostros?¡.-

-Tranquilizate Bulma, ¿No te parece que estas exagerando?.-

Dijo Goku con un gesto de nerviosismo.

"Vaya, jamas habia visto a Bulma así en toda mi vida".

Pensó mientras se anteponía entre ella y las equinas poniéndose en frente de Bulma y alargando sus brazos y piernas para evitar cualquier disparo.

-¡Quítate Goku!- Dijo mientras lo logro empujar y quitar del camino.

Luego de eso logro disparar, y Goku no logró ser más rápido que la bala, pues esta salió tronando. Todas cerraron sus ojos, pero luego vieron que seguían vivas. La bala fue a parar en la frente de Derpy, la cual luego de que callera toda aplastada la pegaso estaba sobándose.

-Oye, eso dolió. Dijo Derpy mientras dejaba caer una lágrima.

Bulma se quedó aún más asustada, ¿Qué clase de ponis eran estas?.

-Escuchen solo queremos recuperar a nuestra amiga.- Twilight replicó para calmar las cosas.

-Pues bueno, nosotros también estamos buscando a nuestro amigo, ustedes saben algo sobre un monstruo gigante y gordo de color gris?- Preguntó Gohan.

Cuando vio sus caras de impresión, supo que había acertado, sabían algo.

-Ese fue el mismo monstruo que se llevó a nuestras amigas.- Dijo Applejack.

-¿Lo ves Bulma?, sabía que nos podrían ayudar, están teniendo el mismo problema que ahora nosotros con Vegeta, ¿No crees que nos podríamos apoyarnos mutuamente para volver a tener a nuestros amigos?. Dijo Goku con un tono relajado a Bulma.

Ella exhalo.

-Está bien, pero, ¿Acaso no pueden usar su máquina para ir hasta allá a donde están, así como llegaron hasta aquí?.

-Sí, bueno, tuve un problema con el diseño de la máquina, de hecho ni siquiera teníamos que haber terminado aquí. Dijo la princesa alicornio algo decepcionada.

-Voy a ver si les puedo ayudar con eso-Dijo Gohan, volando hasta estar con ellas.

Pronto las cinco ponis comenzaron a bajar de la máquina.

"Siento una gran energia en esa poni con alas gris". Penso Goku, viendo a Derpy.

**Muchisisisismas gracias por leer la historia :D, recuerden que si tienen cualquier duda o comentario que quieran hacer, le pido por favor lo depositen en la barra de comentarios.**

**Por cierto muy sádica la Bulma usando un arma, ¿No?, y por si se preguntan qué es el grafeno, es como el material más fuerte del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo no es muy pesado que digamos, es como el escudo del Capitan América, pero real y transparente.**


	3. Chapter 3

-Interesante...-

Fue lo que dijo el principe de los saiyajins al escuchar la historia entera de la unicornio y su amiga super saiyajin legendario, al parecer un día que llegó un monstruo gigante se enojó tanto que liberó su poder interior, dice venir de un mundo llamado Equestria, en el cual todos son ponis de colores, unicornios y pegasos y que tienen unos elementos como forma de poder y defensa que está conformado por valores morales, Vegeta comenzó a pensar que le tomaban el pelo al oír tales cursilerías de elementos de la armonía.

Reflexionaba de esto en silencio, mientras estaba sentado en una roca, en frente de la entrada de la cueva, con sus ojos cerrados, y la unicornio Rarity al lado.

-Bueno, ya te conté mi historia, ahora cuentame la tuya.

Vegeta refunfuño un poco.

-Mi nombre es Vegeta, el Principe de los saiyajins, una raza guerrera que se caracterizaba por su valentia y habilidad en la lucha, soliamos conquistar planetas para venderselos a otras razas...-

Rarity comenzo a sentir miedo.

-Poco después, fuimos comprados por la un ser de la raza Changlong llamado Freezer, pero despues de un tiempo, nuestro planeta fue destruido por él, junto con casi toda nuestra raza en ella.

-Debiste sentirte horrible, al perder a toda tu familia y amigos por ese malvado ser...-

-La verdad es que no importo nada-

-¿Qué?-

-Los saiyajins no solemos sentir compadecimiento o lástima por otros, incluso con nosotros mismos, con que no me faltara nada estaba conforme.-

Rarity quedó sorprendida, nunca había visto a un ser tan frío como el.

-Tuvieron que pasar muchos años para enterarme que él lo destruyó, de cualquier forma no me importó, solo quería superarlo en poder para volverme el ser mas fuerte de todo el universo, y el día en que crei que al fin tenia el poder suficiente para vencerlo, Freezer me superó sin ningún problema, afortunádamente ese insecto fue aniquilado, y ahora soy mucho mas poderoso de lo que el lo era antes.

la poni de pelaje blanco quedo sin palabras despues de la historia.

-Ahora estoy casado con una terrestre y tengo dos hijos.

Rarity se quedo sin palabras despues de haber oido esa historia, estaba al lado de un hombre que probablemente hubo matado gente miebtras conquistaba planetas, asi que contó algo gracioso para romper la tension que ella sentía.

-Uff bueno, y apuesto a que las veces en que conquistabas planetas nunca se te olvidaba ponerte tu gel ultra fuerte para tu peinado. Reía un poco, cerraba sus ojos y se agarraba la nuca con su pata izquierda mientras lo decía.

Vegeta se enfadó, Rarity supo que metió la pata al instante de terminar de decirlas, sin duda era bastante mala para hablar con ponis- o saiyajins- como él.

-En realidad no, el cabello de un saiyajin no se puede poner de otra forma de la que fue desde su inicio, siempre se conservará con el mismo peinado.

-Bueno, eso explica porque Derpy siempre trae el pelo despeinado...

Despues hubo otro silencio, algo aburrido para Rarity, pero normal para Vegeta. La unicornio comprendió que iba a ser muy dificil el hablarle al principe, eran dos seres sumamente diferentes.

-Siento otras fuentes de energía cerca de aquí-

-Yo también las siento-

-¿Qué? ¿Tu también puedes sentir la energía ki?

-Claro, veras, de donde vengo los unicornios somos capaces de detectar cualquier tipo de energía-

De pronto, Fluttershy levantó con sus patas delanteras la parte superior del cuerpo de donde estaba. Miro a los dos sujetos que tenía en frente de ella.

-Rarity... ¿En donde estamos?

-Oh, Fluttershy, ¿Ya te despertaste? Si quieres duerme otro poco, por ahora hay que quedarnos aquí, no te preocupes.

La pegaso oyó un pequeño rugido de su panza.

-No es que quisiera molestar… pero tengo un poco de hambre.

-Descuida, ahora mismo iré a buscarte algo de comer, Vegeta, ¿Cuidarías a...

De pronto oyó el sonido de un laser para pasar al de un cohete estallar, giró su cabeza de lado y noto que el principe ya no estaba.

-¿Como pudo dejarnos aqui, con todo el peligro que hay? ¿Y especialmente, cómo se atrevió a ignorar a una dama?

Volvio a la pegaso y se acercó a ella.

-Mientras estoy fuera, te pondré un hechizo que te será incapaz ser vista o incluso de oler a algo, para evitar que los… es decir, para que nadie te mire con esos mocos y esas manchas tan antiestéticas.

Dijo, no pudo inventar una excusa peor, sin embargo, si le decía sus verdaderas intenciones ella probablemente se inquietaría, la razón verdadera fue para evitar que los animales no la percibieran, y así, mantenerse viva.

Puso su cuerno en la cabeza de la poni amarilla y de pronto ella desvaneció, solo se veían unas rocas sobre la tierra humeda en el lugar en el que estaba.

Se dió por buscar la energía de Vegeta, cuando la halló después de un momento de concentración, preparó un hechizo de teletransportacion.

Se encontro al principe luchando contra unos animales parecido a los lobos de madera de su mundo, sólo que eran hechos de carne y tenían un pelaje gris con manchas negras, aun así mantenían el mismo tamaño, tambien parecían ser increíblemente rápidos, pues le seguían el paso al super saiyajin.

Rarity entonces usó un encantamiento que hizo que todos los lobos dejaran de pelear y se recostaran en el suelo, al caer, se pusieron a roncar, el hechizo los hizo dormir.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Vegeta

-Vegeta, !¿Cómo te atreves a ignorar la pregunta de una dama?! Un verdadero principe nos hubiera tratado mucho mejor.-

-!Cállate mujer!, yo no necesito de una inutil pony para niñas pequeñas y su aún mas patética amiga.-

Se quejo mientras iba con los lobos, planeando recoger su carne.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Decirme algo ofensivo a mí es horrible, pero decírselo a una de mis amigas eso no te lo perdono-

Con su magia levantó una roca del suelo y le dio en la cabeza a Vegeta, arriba de la oreja.

El saiyajin reaccionó con otro refunfuño.

-!Ahora pagarás caballo¡.-

De pronto escucharon un rugido sumamente alto, no era parecido al bulto. Apareció entre la niebla un lobo que parecia medir diez metros o mas, tenia un pelaje negro, manchas rojas y unos ojos negros con pupilas cuadradas del mismo color de sus manchas. Con su garra atacó a Vegeta y lo dejo inconsciente, con cuatro grandes cortes en su cuerpo(uno en su cachete, otro en su torso, otro en su estomago y el ultimo en su pierna.)

-!Vegeta¡.-

La pony fue rapidamente con el hombre y con un hechizo de teletransportacion los dos desaparecieron de los ojos del lobo.

Volvieron a aparecer en la cueva.

-¿Rarity?... ¿Que pasa con Vegeta? ¿Porqué está dormido?-

-!Ah¡ El... solo se cansó un poco y decidio recostarse, no es que haya ocurrido algo malo.-

Con su cuerno le realizó el mismo encantamiento que practicó con su amiga equina. Ese lobo era sumamente peligroso, pero si no salía de la cueva y recogía algo de alimento la enfermedad de su amiga podria emperorar, decidió ser valiente y buscar algo qué comer.

Pasó un tiempo y la potra no volvía a la cueva, el saiyajin poco a poco comenzo a despertar, levantó su parte superior y vió a su alrededor.

-¿Qué hago aqui?.

Vio a su lado a una poni ocultandose en su pelo de extensiones rosadas, mientras temblaba un poco.

-¿Oye, fue tu amiga la que me trajo aqui?.

La poni seguia sin contestar.

"¿Cómo me puede ver? Tal vez como él también es invisible somos capaz de vernos el uno al otro"

-Oye, !Responde o ya verás!.

-Um… um… yo creo que si.

-¿¡Y sabes a dónde fue?!.

-Um… pues… dijo que iba a buscar alimento...

-Bueno, !Esa poni me las pagará!.

La pegaso dejó mostrar su ojo derecho

-Señor Vegeta...

-¿!Que?¡.

Comenzó a acercarse agresívamente a Fluttershy mientras ella se volvía a ocultar en su propio pelo.

-Ahh... usted no le haria nada malo a mi amiga Rarity...¿Verdad?.

Dijo la pegaso volviendo a mostrar su rostro.

-!Ja! Cuando la vea voy a vengarme haciendola sufrir y destruyendola.

Entonces de la pegaso salio una lagrima mientras hacia un chillido, el principe la miro.

-Por favor, señor Vegeta, no le haga nada a mi amiga Rarity... por favor... ella es una poni muy buena... y ella es mi amiga... .

De pronto comenzo a estornudar.

Vegeta comenzó a sentirse extraño, esa poni le recordaba a alguien, empezó a sentir algo raro por ella, algo que había sentía pocas veces, se sentía mal al verla llorar, quería que dejara de hacerlo.

Exhaló.

-Esta bien...pero si vuelve a agredirme la desapareceré.

Dejó de llorar, y el principe dejó de sentir aquella emoción.

La poni pasaba por los bosques entre la niebla, no encontraba nada con que la pudiera alimentar, pasó algún tiempo mientras galopaba mas y mas, cuando al fin halló un arbol de manzanas. Después de un tiempo Vegeta también al fin la había encontrado al volar un poco y seguir su energía, observó como ella le estaba dando un golpe a un arbol con sus patas traseras, dejando caer manzanas, cuando vio a un lobo salir de la nada. Lo que vio despues lo dejo más que impactado, la unicornio no huyo o grito como el penso que haría debido a su físico tan adorable, no, la unicornio enfrentó al lobo.

-!Fuera de aqui, rufian¡.

Hizo un hechizo de levitacion antes de que la atrapara en sus garras y luego lo aventó hacia la derecha, cayendo contra el piso, el lobo se puso mas que furioso, pero luego Rarity con un hechizo agarró una rama y empezo a distraer al lobo con él, en poco tiempo el animal cambio su rostro de uno agresivo a uno mas simpatico, abriendo su boca para dejar salir su pesada lengua, mientras hacía sonidos de respiración simultáneos

-¿Quieres el palo?, pequeño, ¿Quieres el palo?.

La unicornio ahora se mostraba muy feliz tambien. Despues lo avento muy lejos de ella.

-¡Ve por el!.

Y el canino a todo dar fue por la rama, desapareciendo de la vista de Rarity y Vegeta.

-Eso fue increible, tu aspecto no lucirá como el de una guerrera, pero sin duda denotas gran valentía.

-Bueno, muchas gracias.

Rarity se sonrojo.

-Bueno, ahora tengo que ir por las manzanas para mi amiga Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy… ¿Ese es su nombre?"

-Escucha Rarity, ¿Crees que podría estar un poco más de tiempo con ustedes…?-

-Pero claro, estás todo herido…-

-No, no es eso… es tu amiga Fluttershy… ese color amarillo suyo… esa forma de llorar que tiene… esa inocencia que muestra… no sé porqué, pero siento que si algo le pasara, nunca me lo perdonaría…-

-Ay, Vegeta, claro que te puedes quedar-

Rarity se acercó a Vegeta y le dió un abrazo por la lástima que le hizo sentir, mientras él se sentía muy incómodo por el acto afectivo-

**Muchas gracias por leer :D, espero les haya gustado. Recuerden que cualquier duda o comentario que me quieran dar favor de dejármelo como review. Trataré de subir capítulos pero la verdad es que ahora voy a estar un tanto ocupado, por lo que tal vez no pueda u.u. **

**Bueno, les deseo a todos suerte en la vida. Sin mas que decir.**

**Adios :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amigos y amigas, aquí Music Clue con otro capítulo de este fic crossover. Espero les guste. **

Gokú comenzó a estirar sus piernas y brazos, calentando para una pelea emocionante.

-¡Oye Derpy¡ ¿Estas lista?

-Por supuesto.

La pegaso sonrió con una cara retadora.

-Muy bien…

El saiyajin hizo aparecer un aura dorada en frente de él, mientras se escuchó un sonido de láser.

-Solo quiero que sepas, que daré todo mi poder frente a un super saiyajin legendario, por si no lo sabes, esta es la fase super saiyajin 1.

Volvió a oírse el láser, ahora Goku tenía el cabello más parado y de su aura aparecieron rayos.

-Esta es la fase super saiyajin 2…-

Derpy comenzó a sentir miedo, ella no sabía que había más de una fase en el estado super saiyajin.

-Noto el miedo en tu rostro, descuida, aún en esta fase me derrotarías fácilmente, pero tengo una transformación más.

Ahí, Goku comenzó a gritar mientras su pelo crecía aún más y sus cejas desaparecían, el suelo comenzó a vibrar, el ruido se oía increíble, hasta que entonces logró su cometido.

-Y finalmente, ¡Esta, es la fase super saiyajin 3¡.

La poni grisácea quedó totalmente sorprendida con esto.

-Increíble, pero yo no necesito llegar a una fase 3 para vencerte.

Ahora ella comenzó a dar un grito totalmente fuerte que hizo temblar los objetos presentes y a sus amigos, el escenario comenzó a cambiar de color poco a poco por un círculo que se originaba en ella, sus ojos se volvieron verdes y su pelo empezó a levitar. Finalmente, llegó a su forma supersaiyajin legendario.

"Su poder es realmente increíble, incluso es posible que superior al de Broly"

-Esta, ¡es la fase super saiyajin legendario!.

Gritó Derpy copiando a Gokú.

Ella comenzó a ir rápidamente hacia él mientras le daba una patada por la cabeza y luego se volteó y le dio por la espalda, el salió volando y dando volteretas por el pasto verde, velozmente él fue y le dio una patada a la pegaso que la mandó arriba, pero detuvo su caída con su habilidad para volar, él volvió a una misma velocidad increíble de la que la había pateado, y se dieron choques de puños que rápidamente se desplazaban por el aire. Poco a poco se oían en diferentes áreas, hasta que en un momento él decidió darle un golpe en la espalda llevándola a la tierra donde la enterró en la tierra pero al mismo tiempo moviéndose, lo que hizo que se moviera en el terreno haciendo ella una línea recta. Hasta que se detuvo, se enfadó aún más, vio a Goku, estaba frente a él. Decidió canalizar su ira, y en un segundo desapareció y apareció golpeando al super saiyajin en el estómago con su pata izquierda, después agarró su pierna y comenzó a girarlo en círculos hasta lanzarlo al aire.

Gokú se recompuso al llegar a la estratósfera.

-Vaya, esta equina lucirá adorable, pero la verdad es que es casi tan poderosa como yo...-

Estaba realmente emocionado por la pelea, empezó a ir abajo, moviéndose a una gran velocidad. Derpy hizo lo mismo yendo arriba desde el suelo. Los dos estaban acercándose más y más. Gokú la pudo ver, decidió hacer su técnica especial.

-Ka… me…

La pegaso vio la esfera azul la esfera que producía, de modo que también decidió prepararse, de su pata derecha emergió una bola de energía verde, la agrandaba más y más.

-Hame…hame…

-Esta va, por mí, por todos, por el amor a las artes marciales.

-¡HA¡.

-¡AH¡

Gritó la super saiyajin legendario.

Salió disparado una esfera de energía azul, la pegaso también lanzó su bola, las dos colisionaron en un duelo de poderes. Duró un tiempo mientras ellos mantenían sus técnicas.

La pegaso comenzó a sentirse cada vez más débil, "Aún si lo derroto, eso no me volverá más especial que él". Se decía. Duraron gran tiempo, ella se ponía cada vez más débil, el Kamehameha, le estaba ganando.

-¡Derpy¡.

Le dijo una voz abajo,era Rainbow Dash, quien había volado hasta estar cerca de ella.

-¡No te rindas¡ ¡Piensa en la vez que Green Dust salió herido por ese monstruo¡.

Entonces, Derpy comenzó a enojarse rápidamente, Goku se quedó sorprendido, ahora ella tomaba la delantera.

-No… no puedo dejar que gane.

Dijo el hombre.

Su técnica estaba a todo lo que pudiera dar, lo mismo con la bola de energía de Derpy. Pronto ambos se cansaban, cuando se oyó una voz gritando.

-¡Dejen de pelear y ayuden par de flojos!.-

Derpy que era la que estaba más cerca del suelo en la pelea fue la que escuchó eso lo cual la distrajo y la hizo perder la concentración con la bola de energía, el Kamehameha le dio y teminó en el suelo de forma estrepitosa. Aún pudiéndse mover, volvió a su fase normal estaba sumamente cansada.

-¿!Qué te pasa Twilight?¡-

-Dejen de pelear, necesitamos ayuda para terminar la máquina.-

-Vaya, eso fue realmente increíble, debemos hacerlo otro día.-

Dijo el hombre saiyajin bajando hasta llegar a la tierra, en su fase normal, todo herido.

-Realmente eres una fuerte adversario, pensé que solo volvería a usar esta fase para una pelea con un Dios de la Destrucción.-

-Bueno, también le agradezco por la pelea señor.-

Dijo incándose en frente de él.

Luego fueron al patio trasero de Bulma donde estaban haciendo la máquina, Gohan y Bulma estaban diseñando unos planos, mientras Applejack y Rainbow Dash, la cual había vuelto a tierra después de la pelea, estaba tratando de acomodar engranes en partes de lo que sería la máquina.

-Me pregunto en cuál de los 12 universos estará Vegeta…-

Dijo Gokú rascándose la cabeza.

-De hecho no hay solo 12 universos.-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-Veras, esto tomará una larga explicación. Sucede que estamos en una realidad llamada multiverso, la cual está dividida en 12 tipos de universos, si les podemos decir así, Mira, cada uno de estos 12 universos crea universos alternos por sí solos conforme a las decisiones que vaya tomando cada uno de los seres del universo, los dioses de la destrucción suelen decir que hay solo 12 universos porque creen que no se necesita saber más que cuales son estos, al ser los demás derivados de los principales. Pero yo creo que están mal, puede que haya universos tan semejantes a los nuestros que si un día despertáramos ahí no notaríamos la diferencia, pero hay universos derivados que se diferencian tanto de su universo principal que te parecerían totalmente irreconocibles. –

-…Increíble…-

-Lo sé, si quieres te cuento más…-

-No gracias, con lo que me has dicho tengo suficiente.-

-Está bien, ahora pongámonos a trabajar.-

-Muy bien Carla, dijo Twilight…-

Goku se tapó la boca, la unicornio volteó y le sonrió.

-¿Carla? No conozco ese nombre, pero suena bonito.

**Muchas gracias por leer X3, recuerden que cualquier duda o comentario que me quieran hacer me lo pueden dejar como review. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. **


End file.
